New Season Same Old Story
by TheBowiest
Summary: a Chris love story. A new season is blooming and with it comes some changes, involving Chris' former Romanian Girlfriend, but when Jagger, anouther ex of the beautiful girl comes along will chris be able to protect her? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Welcome To Kentucky!

"Welcome to the new season of Total Drama Island. Chris McLean here reporting from the blue grass state of Kentucky on the NEW set…. The cherished ole Camp Ernst smack dab in Florence Kentucky. For the next 11 weeks 34 campers will be competing for the probability to win 100,000 dollars and evidence saying 'I survived chef's cooking'," the host, Chris McLean laughed. "This fresh season is going to be filled with tragedy. We've got new competitors, a new co-host the cunning, Miss Canada. And speak of the devil here she is," a limo pulled up on the balmy summer campsite parking in front of the camps dock which opened up to the small man made pond. The door slid open to expose the extended shaved legs of what seemed to connect to a woman's graceful body. Her body was what every girl detested and what every man would like to heave onto the bed. Her petite heart shaped face held a small grin while her shady chocolate eyes sparkled in the searing summer air. She wore a pair of extremely tiny shorts along with her tie-on lavender bikini top covered her warm size Double D breast. Her black waist length hair tied back to expose her lean sexy shoulders and flip flops. "Not to awful actually, Euphemia."

"Thanks McLean you're not looking as horrific as accustomed. Did you get a fresh hair gel or are you finished with that imprudence," the model smirked at the male gazing at his stubble and sinister eyes. His tan skin was sort of the difference between the two. They may not have been related but if you were to catch them at a public set such as a grocery store before she was famous people would horde them calling the two twins. He was shorter then Euphemia by 16 centimeters one reason for that was for the reason she refused to even have a sip of coffee nothing like Mr. Attractive next to her. His hair was wind blown hers was specially styled every day. He is useless she dedicates her time to charity work.

'ONE OF THE CONTESTANTS IS COMING," the camera man yelled the two arguing enemies turned around. He was right coming up from the other side of the lake an adolescent girl wasn't to far from them. Euphemia glanced at her. Her hair was painted sinister emerald with pink eye contacts. She wore black Tripp denims burgundy fighting boots messenger gloves and a black Nirvana top. She carried a black duffel bag.

"Oh my virginity that's Moira, that Juvenile Hall kid's sister," she couldn't have been any more trustworthy at this remark. It was indeed the sister to Duncan but her name wasn't Moira.

"Always was the one to jumble up names little Euphie-"

"Who are you calling little, you pipsqueak!? And never, I repeat NEVER call me Euphie!!!!"

"Wow…," the deviant teenager got off the ferry amused. "What Dunce said was true there is going to be a lot of warfare," she gazed at what was supposed to be Canada's lady of harmony and one of Canada's most eminent men. He was presently tugging on her plait as she was giving assault to his skull. She smiled at the camera men and waved. She gave off a cough signaling the duo they were immortally taped.

"Oh hello there Delilah, Welcome to camp Ernst," Chris welcomed the delinquent letting go of Euphemia's dark silky-smooth mane and detached his hands from the back of her neck accidentally untying her bikini top. If Euphemia had missed that and fixed it up seconds later she would of flashed the whole human race and would have to eliminate the Miss Canada title in miss universe. He let in a sigh let out a blush and stood up to shake hands with the Delilah. The green haired fiend dropped her bag on his foot, the queen of Canada laughed. And the Juvenile delinquent walked down to the wooden cabana and got herself a snow cone and enjoyed the pleasure of pouring a container of diet coke all over the heavy ginger life jackets.

"Alright the next individuals ought to be the wild twins Katie and Sadie. Those two are like you and your styling gel McLean," Euphemia's lip glossed upper lip sneered fixing her hair. The next ferry arrived and stepping off were two girls wearing the exact same pink short shorts black and white halter tops pink flip flops and pink barrettes holding there pigtails. The two wore the same clothing but they looked different in quite a lot of ways. First off Sadie was over weight where Katie was as thin as Euphemia Sadie's skin was lighter then Katie's and had black hair where Sadie had Brown. Katie jumped off the ferry and glomped the skinny model. Soon the fatter one joined in with the glomping throwing the model off her feet and falling. The host gave off a laugh in delight; vengeance had been received upon his enemy and he couldn't have been happier.

"Oh my god likes wow!!! You're that model! The Canadian queen! Oh my god I can't believe I'm hugging you your so awesome."

"You're super awesome, like mega awesome! You're like the best girl like EVER," Sadie said crushing the living air out of her she croaked. This continued in series until the final camper arrived. When the welcomes were over all of them grabbed there bags and headed back up the hill, through the forest and up another hill until the last of the campers reached the lunch hall. Everyone sat around the memorial, the once American flag that had hung there was now replaced with a new flag carrying the Shows logo and the Canadian flag just above it. They were scattered about but didn't mean the two mortal enemies were. They stood side by side at the terrace standing before the door which connected the campers to there meals. She gave a smell to her surroundings and pinched her nose.

"Gees McLean did you freshen up this morning or is that the livestock. Please let it be the livestock," she rolled her eyes pushing some bangs out of her face. "Speaking of live stock when are we going to see the Kentucky Derby?"

"Soon Ms AphroBITE soon for now its camper torture which I believe is a lot more fun," He stared at the competitors he dropped a hint to his fellow judge and walked forward. "Alright camper's salutation to the show I'm going to enlighten to you what's going to happen! Every few days you will have a challenge between the two teams after a challenge the losing team has to vote somebody off. That person must then grab there things and will get to walk up those hills again to the forest where you will be flying the helicopter of shame to Le Losers Hotel," he ended with a French accent "anyways if I call your name please step into a line in front of us. Ginger, Delilah, Chynna, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Cody, Geoff, Bill, Tom, Rosaline, Heather, Gustav, Georg and Isabella you guys will be," he threw a flag at them "you guys are, the SWORDS," Bill unrolled the flag with Ginger and Delilah to reveal the crimson flag with a sword on it.

"Beth, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Noah, Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, Lindsay, Trent, Gwen, Tyler, LeShawna, Justin, Anna, Kairi and Larry you guys are… The... PENS," the green flag revealed a pen and notepad

"The entire girl pens are staying in the cabins up here on the hill the cabins are located behind the bathrooms. All the boys, Pen or Sword are down the hill you get cabins 1 to Z. The Girl Swords are receiving cabins 10 to 14 downhill near the nurse's office. Euphemia and I are sharing a cabin well sort of sharing now if you excuse us Euphie and I have some…. production to take care of," The two walked off down the hill to the nurses office leaving the campers to go to there new found cabins.

"I wonder what type of production they need to do," Beth said heather started to braid her hair.

"What type of production do you think? There doing reproduction," heather laughed. Gwen stared at her "oh come on NOBODY comes onto a TV show in mini shorts and a bikini top unless there trying to impress someone and seeing how she and Chris treat each other they must be dating. Don't believe me go to the nurse's office and listen at the door."

"Or maybe there producing the show," Ginger said tying her hair back.

"Wow that would be SO cute a little baby version of Chris and Euphemia," Katie said jumping in her seat.

"I so do NOT want to be in the same cabin as her. She's going to ruin this for me."


	2. Aniversary Arguments

10

**(Ok so thanks for the favorites (or whatever y'all call 'em on ) anyways I would like to say that I do NOT own TDI or some of the characters and not camp Ernst AT ALL even though I would love to own them, if I did first off camp Ernst would have worked different and with TDI Chris would be shirtless all the time. I only own most of the Oc's the only Oc who is not mine is Ginger who belongs to my friend Becci who rocks! Also any connections or advertising that comes into this… well I do not own it either lol! Oh and I so do NOT own Tokio Hotel which just happens to be in the competition LOL!)**

Once finally settling in to their cabin the campers headed to the lunch hall for dinner. Rosaline smiled at the lunch hall only to notice DJ. She smiled at him and waved to LeShawna. Like the two of them she was dark skinned and black haired her eyes were the color of dark chocolate. LeShawna had seen and done it all on the show and had warned Rosaline of what would occur. One of the many things she said was to stay away from Heather, who she had made one of her few cabin mates. Personality wise Heather seemed like a bitch but the competition was young and so were they… well that's what Rosaline said.

"Hey Rosaline take note you better have packed some good chow cause chef is the most sinful cook ever," Heather remarked. Heather was the second child to a successful family in Canada, the first being Rosaline's other cabin companion Chynna, Heather and Chynna were twins who were almost impossible to tell apart. They were both elevated with lengthy black hair silver eyes and bony. Rosaline smiled and made a comment to this fact.

"Oh don't worry I'm used to his cuisine, I'm his offspring, my mother was in the navy until they blew the ship she was on up. Now she's probably in the war between god and the devil, she was the real chef of the family," Rosaline added. It's true you would probably have noticed the resemblance between the two if you stood them together. Rosaline had muscle like him and also had his features.

"Oh my god, no way! You're related to Chef, I wasn't able to tell. It's like me and my older sister she looks more like my dad but is so much more like my mom where I look like my mom but act just like my dad. Like when we used to go camping my sister and my mom would have to stay in the tent well my dad brother and I would go fishing. Man we would catch lots and Lots of fish," the red head in green said. The new teens were warned by some to stay away from her but her craziness let out to a feeling Rosaline had left with the fighter boat her mother died in. Suddenly the brunette nerd ran over, her braces shaped her teeth in shock and her glasses almost off her face she ran over to Heather.

"Oh my god Heather you were right," she said. "I went to the nurses office to get my pills and before I walked in I heard her yelling 'oh bring it McLean, I want you all over me'," Heather gave off a laugh. "Then I sat a while to listen for more clues she said 'Same time tomorrow McLean at the campfire ring. I'll be waiting."

"Um you guys are wrong, their talking about fighting and working on the show. Everyday Euphie and Chris fight, well according to my dad," Rosaline picked at her nails. Finally Chef was serving rations and each person got in line to test the moving Sloppy Joes. The campers sat around at the timber tables that stood in columns. Many a lass stared at the large moose head mantled up on top of the fire place. Their also stood a platform and a classified table smoldered in gourmet food. Obviously this table was for the hosts. BANG went the door as Chris and Euphemia made an entry. Euphemia with a box striking "dinner" she went around the tables and made sure everyone took their medicine and walked over to the table. Chris gave a counterfeit cough.

"Alright campers, tomorrow is your primary test. So meet us at the here tomorrow morning."

"Oh that's great day two and we have to work," Chynna braided Lindsay's golden-hair, "what type of competition is this!"

"A survival competition," Ginger rolled her eyes to the girl, "if you don't like it maybe you can get Rosaline to fly you somewhere nicer like Romania."

"No I'm in this competition to win no matter how stupid the competition."

"Don't worry I hear they use interns for a trial on all the tasks," Delilah said with her jaw full of food revealing her lip piercing.

"Of course Delis but estimate what happened to them. Their dancing with the devil in the pale moon-"

"OMG you've seen that film. That's Jack Nicholson's Joker," Anna mentioned from across the table. Her chocolate locks lifted down to her shoulders. She wore a t shirt saying 'asylum chic' in black calligraphy with skulls. Everybody was to busy to notice the hosts table had no main event.

At the host table chef was done doing his food rounds and had joined the two. Her dark locks had been cut since the morning dock fight giving her a grim sort of appearance. The cut may have been a few inches but she also had layers and blonde highlights.

"Why did you have to go for that look it makes you like you're the more serious one of us two? Makes it seem like you dress in the khakis," Chris crossed his arms. Truth was Chris and her had gone out some time ago, they went to senior prom together and were letting back into their romance but the producers strained them to keep it silent during the show so the two had to date was sort of unspoken of and perform like the chic girl towards the nerd the two had to hate each other and in fact chef was let in on the top secret information among the two only because during the past seasons chef and Chris had become good acquaintances. Fortunately there were no cameras in the host's cabins. The fights though were real though. One thing they hated to do but they got paid extra for it. So they couldn't handle but agree to it. She smiled and got up her plate half empty. She walked away to go up to her and Chris' cabin near the lake. She stared around at her surroundings in a sad sort of sigh. It was presently their one year anniversary and he seemed to have forgotten.

'How can he expect to get any girl when he can't remember crap?' She thought to herself thinking she might be watched and looked around. Nothing was their apart from the vegetation and the rock wall which countless genuine campers had climbed. Her heels made clacking noises on the concrete path as she continued to walk. She heard the sound of a Chevrolet and turned around to see her dark knight and his acquaintance holding beer.

"Hey Euphemia, Chef and I are going on a beer run you want us to get you some," he asked, she shrugged and decided to yell. Fuck the cameras she had to let her heart out now.

"I don't know a bottle of sparkling wine a picnic near the campfire ring, dancing in the pale moonlight to our song, roses, you playing me a song on a guitar; I want you to get me a romantic boyfriend who doesn't neglect birthdays or anniversaries. I want my dark knight in shining armor with a brave steed who sweeps me off my feet. A guy who will defy his contract to be with the one he loves a boyfriend who will be there for his girlfriend?"

"This is what it's about. Well I never forgot Ms. Canada. And I pray you forgive me for not being your ideal boyfriend," he stepped out of the car speaking in a Jack Sparrow sort of tone back "but to tell the truth I was going to do something for you but You'd have to wait for it tomorrow."

"Whatever I'm going to bed," she said passing him and passed the real camps 'Sweet Shack' where she decided to check if there were any snacks. There she found a soda machine which was empty of syrup and carbon dioxide. She did find marshmallows though… and a lot of them. She grabbed a bag and went to find the second campfire ring. On her way she grabbed some sort of kindling and began to set a fire wiping some tears. She loved Chris and just wanted him to be more romantic but that wasn't who he was. It was like that song by Avril Laveign that Chris claims was dedicated to him that he was the skater boy and now Euphemia was the girl he would be in love with forever. She put a marshmallow on a stick and lit the bonfire, her thoughts captivating second course she hugged her legs roasting her marshmallow setting it on fire. She blew on it and smiled at it. "Oh look I'm Chris McLean and I'm a cool douche bag who breaks woman's hearts for personal growth cause I'm a Shorter McPuny."

"Hey… That's insulting I'm not that short. Am I," She turned around and he was their. He seemed to have ditched the Chevrolet to talk to her. Usually she was his own Harley Quinn and would listen to him day in and day out just the two of them. But right now she could bother to care less today seems like he did. He grabbed a stick and a marshmallow. "Look at me I'm Euphemia Lin I'm fanatical about love and a fashion icon I love Chris McLean," he said in a Euphemia type of voice.

"Thought you went on a beer run," she said not making eye contact with his. She was one who could hold a sour feeling about anniversaries.

"Eh chef knows where the beer is plus I wanted to see you in something for tomorrow," Euphemia's eye brow raised. No matter what it was it must be high-quality.

The next morning the campers all filed out of their cabins lugging their bodies to the dinner hall where they were astounded with no breakfast. Half of them started a riot.

"Hey where's the cuisine we're ravenous," Anna said rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her green Defy Gravity pajama tee. Heather shrugged as the doors were crashed open by a black suit of chain mail atop of a pale stallion startling the guys and dropping the lass' mouths. Holding onto the knight was a dark haired maiden with fair skin she wore a violet bodice under her emerald corset and a bell like skirt that went longer then her ankles. The knight lifted the armor from his eyes to reveal it was Chris and the Maiden was Euphemia. During the first two seasons Chris was identified for having the most outfit changes and from what they could see this wasn't going to change but now their was another host and she was doing it to. He got off the stallion leaving her there she reached out her arms but fell off the horse, of course it was acting time so she just got up again.

"Alright campers time for your first challenge. Today you will have to work with horses and race them around the camp. The first two people who win will have invincibility for there team. So be outside like, right now."

The campers were now lugging into the barn staring at all the horses Chris and Euphemia were now changed back into their attire except Euphemia was now wearing a tie up checkered cherry shirt and jeans. The teenagers and hosts were welcomed by the camps horse handler, Ashley. Ashley was a simple looking girl she had light skin brown eyes and brown hair tied in a braid wearing a cowboy hat a large shirt and dull white jeans. She wasn't just a horse keeper she was a horse lover and a friend to Anna and Kairi, being they all went to the same school. Ashley helped Anna Embrace her crush so many years ago and now she was counseling children with the horses at Anna's all time beloved place. She smiled and waved.

_**"When Chris said we were racing horses I didn't imagine it would be THIS easy! I mean I've been coming to camp Ernst since I was in the third grade, I'm 16 now. I know my way around camp Ernst, I'm leading this team to victory," the brunette said to the camera known as the confession cam.**_

_**"ugh I can't believe it after almost a year of being tortured by Chris THIS is what he comes up with," Heather filed her nails.**_

"Okay Hi um," she said staring and waving, this was always her signature saying in the beginning of a sentence. "Anyways ummm I have assigned each one of you horses and I am only aloud to help you get on them from there on out it's up to you K? K," Ashley looked down at her clipboard. "Ok Katie you have Sun kissed Sadie you get Pedro, Anna I know you love cookies and cream, Kairi you get a horse I named after our darling Ronan," and the list went on and on. After Ashley read the list she got out the horses. The first to step onto their horse was Geoff with his horse 'June Bug' which he failed to get atop of. They grabbed there horses attempting to get on. Duncan was forced to remove some of the objects from his body or Ashley would have hit him with a broom for hurting the horses… or shoot him either one. Ashley wasn't just passionate about horses they were her life pretty much and if you injure her babies she'd kill you. Anna smiled at her dear friend and all the campers filed out of the barn and into a race trail much like the ones at the Kentucky derby.

"Now let's embrace some taste to this dispute shall we," Chris said holding up some bombs.

"Whoa you said you wouldn't hurt the horses!"

"Yea Chris we signed a contract saying none of the horses will be harmed."

"Yes I did sign that and no horses WILL be ill-treated I was going to explode things when there not near the bomb plus these things wont detonate there blanks all they do is blow up they never hurt anyone. Here I'll show you," he dropped the bomb in Euphemia's top noticing she was without a bra. He pressed a button and the bomb went off exploding but not hurting her or exposing her breast and making a loud boom sound.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS!"

"Hah I told you it wasn't going to blow you up! You know you really blow when it comes to excitement, really blow," she caught what he meant and tenderly pushed him off his horse that she had yet to figure the name of. "Euphie that was NOT cool."

"If you entitle me Euphie for a second time I will tell the heavens about a girlfriend of yours who is better then you."

"Oh boy I can't believe it a secret romance! Tell! Do tell," Ashley said popping her head into the couples business.

"None of your business Serena," the woman turned her head and pulled on the reins of her horse named Chris and started to follow the campers at a distance she made an end tying Chris to a tree staring down at the forest. "I miss Canada," she stared at the younglings racing around the camp and passing the bombs that had been set by her lover that morning giving a smile watching them run around. Chris was right… this thing is like his coffee or his hair gel. It was actually fun. She inhaled the camps clean air she stopped she turned her head and stared and who upon else was staring at her?

"Enjoying the camp bombings," her knight in khaki's sat besides her asking.

"Do you always sneak up on people," she asked. She took a moment her eyes glistened. Oh how she prized him. But one secret was all it took to possibly ruin the life she wanted. She felt her teeth acting as if she was checking her breath making sure they were clean of blood. Her skin shined in the creases of sunlight like diamonds. She realized this and started to fake shiver. She mastered in acting in college and that was part of her talent for the Miss. Canada competition. It did make sense since it was rather cold outside. Bearing in mind that it was a northern state, even though it WAS summer vacation. She felt a cool breeze go through her black, silky hair and realized there was something around her. She stared at her white skin to see a sapphire shirt around her shoulders.

"Only the ones I like doll face," he gave off his signature smirk. His teeth were one of the sexy things about him. The one thing that turned her on she looked at him staring deep into his eyes then looked away.

"You know what… SCREW SAVING IT FOR AFTER MARRIAGE, I want you to give it to me now, bastard," she grabbed her lover's white shirt forcefully and began to kiss him and pushing him onto the cold wet grass. She was on top of him and looked around for camera's, one video tape of her naked… or screwing with the man she's supposed to hate and her job as Miss Canada was over, and as for Chris… his job would be in jeopardy also. She couldn't find any and stared down at him. He looked the same as always but gave off his sexy smirk. She put her hands on his and began to grab his white tee. She clasped her hands over it thinking about what she was going to do.

"Dude, Euphemia, is this my anniversary present, Your not usually this…'shut up and sleep with me' but I like it," Euphemia wasn't a virgin but after her displeasure at prom she said she wasn't going to do it until she found the right man, which happened to be the man she had given it to in the first place, and three months ago when she was given the title as Miss. Canada. She changed her mind and just laid her body on his cuddling there when they heard the sound of horses, actually one of the campers was using there area as a shortcut back to the barn and the cheater was…Izzy who was being followed by one of the only girls on the entire show that spent every summer at the camp, Anna.

"_**Ok so I **__**knew **__**SOMETHING had to be up amongst the two but I didn't imagine THIS," Anna said into the confession cam and staring at the walls. "Hey I found the old electric bass guitars they used to use for rock and roll club."**_

"Hey was Chris embracing Euphemia," the long curly coffee head said towards her fellow team mate and realizing they were being followed by the other pens. Her kooky new friend turned her head towards her brunette other.

"Must have been, oh me gawd that is SOOOOOOOO cool. Their actually really good together as a couple don't you think."

"Yes Escope. So Collide what would you do with your money if you won cause If I won I would go on a huge shopping trip with all the girls from Totally Dramatic Escape probably buy up Hot Topic and then oh! Oh I would so buy up the Naruto manga AND make them put my characters not to mention buy up batman! That would be SO cool! Right," the pudgy chick made a huge list. She was so haphazard she hadn't noticed that Cookies and Cream had started to canter. She started to freak out as her horse ran faster and faster. Holding onto her dear life she grabbed the reins of her horse as fast as she could and hugged her arms around her horse's neck and almost crashing into the barn jumping off of him as fast as she did. She began to pant for her life and locked the door to Cookies pen. She was almost injured by her B.H.F, her Best Horse Friend. She did a back flip towards Ashley and the two lovely hosts. "That was close, what was wrong with cookies I've never seen him canter like that before," she said looking at the hosts. Soon Izzy rode into the barn and jumped off her horse.

"Whoa! Whoa Anna are you ok that was sooooooooooooo cool! And SO life threatening that was so cool! I wish that happened to me. Nothing exciting happens to me. I want something exciting to happen to me! Something AWESOME," the green clothed carrot head squatted; apparently she was the random one of all the characteristic teenagers. From what Euphemia had learnt Anna was fan girlie, Heather was bitchy, Lindsay was stupid, Izzy was random, Katie and Sadie were perky, Ezekiel was a wanna-be gangster, Tyler was the fake athletic, Delilah was the deviant criminal artist, Gwen was the Goth, Larry was sort of the silent type, Noah was the book worm, Cody was sort of… well he was the type of guy who wouldn't get a girl in Euphemia's eyes, Beth was the geek, Justin was sort of like Chris when it came to being a pretty boy, Bridgette was the surfer, Duncan was the juvenile delinquent, Harold was a nerd, LeShawna was the ghetto home girl, Kairi was the Latino, Courtney was refined, Owen was the fat guy with the great personality, Eva was the one who needed the anger management, Ginger was a tom boy, DJ was an environment animal lover, Bill was the guy who looked like a girl, Gustav was going bald and was always quite, Georg was a drummer, to Geoff it was PARTY and nice, Tom was the womanizer, Isabella was nervous but strong, Rosaline was so the navy veteran type, Trent is the musician and Chynna was the type of girl you see on America's Next Top Model. Really Euphemia was wondering who would win this thing, Season one was Owen and she couldn't remember the second seasons.

"Good job Miss Romania," Euphemia clapped her hands in delight quite a show. The hosts and the girls waited for the rest of the campers to arrive, the last one being the girlie man of the swords, making them the first to go through elimination. "Ok now Chris you want to tell them what they have to do."

"Alright wicked bitch of Canada the winning team you guys will do whatever you want using the camp well the swords, you must report back to the camp site and vote off one person then meet us at the camp fire ring at sun down for the first elimination. We'll see you then, goodbye," and Chris and Euphemia walked off.

Hours past and everyone had been fed. The campers of the swords reported to the campfire ring waiting for there hosts.

"OMG I am like… so scared about being here," Katie said hugging her Best Female Friend for Life.

"I know it's like SO scary," the other one replied. Soon the lovely hosts arrived one was wearing a fancy gown the other wearing a tux. Euphemia Sparkled in the moonlight with her pale blue earrings her light blue gown shined with its glitter. Chris wore his signature blue suit with red tie his hair was still the same as always, it was the same outfit he used for eliminating people in TDA. Why was he wearing it now!

"Hello and welcome to the first elimination of The Totally Dramatic Escape unfortunately for one of you this is the end of the line. When Chris and I call your name please come up and collect a s'more from us if you get one you are still in the running to being the winner. The first name I am going to call is… Katie," The tall tanned girl walked up squealing grabbing it and going back to her seat.

"Sadie," Katie's other grabbed the s'more.

"Tom," the black haired girl gave the s'more to the man with the dreadlocks who just smiled staring at her breast she slapped him and stared at Chris whose face was going red with irritation. "Duncan," the delinquent came up, "Delilah" the girl thanked her and took the s'more.

"Rosaline," the dark girl walked forward and hugged Chris dropping her cook book and ate her s'more slowly joining the others who were still in. "Isabella will you come forward," she grabbed it and threw it on the ground.

"Thanks but I don't eat chocolate I'm allergic."

"Ginger."

"Gustav."

"Georg."

"Chynna."

"Heather."

"Harold."

"DJ."

"Cody," the female smiled and took a breath, "only two people remain and there is only one marshmallow left, and the last marshmallow goes to…,"

"Geoff," the gothic rock star stared and waved goodbye to his friends and twin brother. The party boy cheered and hugged both judges.

"I'm sorry bill BUT you have to go back home to Leipzig. Good bye," the woman gave him a smile and sent the camper walking away.

"congratulations to you all and we cant wait to see you during the next challenge and your all lucky to see something that I'm about to do," Chris smiled at everyone "told you you'd have to wait till today for my little gift… Euphemia McLean, you think that sounds cool?"

"_**Chris got down on his knee and started calling her a McLean I knew what was going down," Chynna said.**_

"_**oh em gee Chris was proposing that is so cute!" **_

"_**Mega cute right Sadie?"**_

"_**Like totally yea."**_

"What about your contract McLean?"

"Eh you said you wanted a guy who defies contracts," she grabbed Chris by the shirt and kissed him campers beginning to leave. That was her acceptance.


	3. Most important thing in the world

**(Ok so thanks for the favorites (or whatever y'all call 'em on ) anyways I would like to say that I do NOT own TDI, Vampire Kisses or some of the characters and not camp Ernst AT ALL even though I would love to own them, if I did first off camp Ernst would have worked different and with TDI Chris would be shirtless all the time. I only own most of the Oc's the only Oc who is not mine is Ginger who belongs to my friend Becci who rocks! The not owning of things counts twilight. Do I look like that evil woman Stephanie Myer? Also any connections or advertising that comes into this… well I do not own it either lol! Oh and I so do NOT own Tokio Hotel which just happens to be in the competition LOL! OH and GiannaMclean does NOT support smoking or drinking for minors! )**

_Revision:_

_Challenges: _

_Ride Cross Grass_

_Kicked Out: _

_Bill Kaulitz_

_Left: 33_

"Last time on the Totally Dramatic Escape; the two teams went out on a race around Camp Ernst. Some campers were hurt badly and some were just hurt. Either way the swords were more powerful then the pen this time which led to the pens voting off either the German rock star Bill Kaulitz or the party boy Geoff, in the end Bill was sent back to Germany and I proposed to my year long girlfriend, Euphemia. So if you think that's big wait until today full of traveling and horror as were going to TRAN-SYL-VANIA!!!!!! This time on the …. .ESCAPE," Chris stood there announcing letting it go to the shows theme.

"Man I can't believe Bill is gone! He was so awesome I love their Music," Chynna said circling her finger over the table looking down at her lunch listening to her Ipod. It had been days since the first challenge and she was happy since she was getting beauty sleep.

_**"I really liked Bill he was cool for knowing him for a day. The way he acted was fascinating to see. His hair was fun to style and he was really fun… I hope to see him in concert soon," Chynna winked at the video camera a tiny sparkle coming from her. She smiled and waved.**_

"I know right I love that band," the winner of the preceding challenge chewed on her grilled cheese sporting her "Tokio Hotel" jacket and short shorts.

_**"Ok so Bill is my much loved lead singer but after the show is over my friends Lisa Heather and I will be shocking your world as the Jynxettes baby! Bubblegum, Toxic Herb I miss you," The brunette said waving and striking at her chest making the peace symbol to her best friends. **_

"Yo sup my home gals," LeShawna came over giving each one a high five. The dark girl then gave a high five to her fellow black girl-friend who sat next to the environmentalist DJ when the fabulous black haired newly announced couple entered they stared into each others eyes as if they were looking out a window. The couple looked different on this day. Both wearing a white on black ensemble with red 'R's on there shirts. They looked as if they were a member of Team Rocket from the Anime Pokemon.

_**"Chris and Euphemia come out wearing Team Rocket uniforms and I start thinking 'oh my god, were going to be dueling Pokemon today!' but I was wrong," the camera zoomed into Anna's face, "very wrong."**_

The campers finished there food and went outside staring at a huge plane with the same red 'R' some jaws dropped other eyes bugged but mostly, people were speechless.

"So… are you ready to know what this challenge is going to be," Canada's Romanian beauty queen asked wrapping her arms around her prince in a loving embrace he rolled his eyes but kept her arms around him, knowing he lost her and her brother back in high school he wanted to keep one Voitolesku, which was her real last name, but after that prom night she changed it.

"Today is NOT the challenge today is the day where we are transferring you to the place where it will be, thus the giant R," Chris pointed out on his shirt.

_**"A place that starts with R… lets see… Rhode Island, Rome, Rocky Ridge… I have no idea," Tom thought to the camera sitting next to Chynna. His German accent was noticeable through his speech, Chynna found him cute and blushed finding him staring at her all over. Though she was part of a little scheme she still found emotions for other men then who Heather told her to focus on.**_

__"You are going to… ROMANIA," the woman yelled letting go of her fiancée grabbing the plane.

_**"ROMANIA! Isn't that where the," the dark skinned twin-like twig chick gulped, "vampires are from," she embraced her friend fear in her skin. She stuffed her face in her friends arm.**_

_**"I am so scared," Sadie hugged her friend.**_

"So grab some clothes for the next few days and report back to the lovely Romania Mobile where everyone can go a tiny while without chef's food," Chris added.

"Stay away from the Dungeon though," Euphemia said licking her teeth.

_**"Am I scared that were going to Romania? No why would I? Vampires are not real and if they were Dunce and I could kick there deceased buts," Delilah snapped her fingers in a Z formation adding come attitude to her speech.**_

__"Don't lose sleep, if any of you bitches get scared you can count on good ole Zeke to soothe you, eh," half the girls were about to attack Ezekiel now he was so annoying, he thought he was a gangster, he thought he was a pimp and most of all he was sexist believing woman were weaker then men that of all things got him voted off first on season one, unfortunately his team had to put up with him until they got the chance. Kairi became angered and slapped him before going on to pack.

Everyone met back up again in front of the plane getting in there jaws dropping, inside was like first class, each seat picked up on there personality and likes. Anna, being the fan girl Lolita was decorated with sweet black lace and black rose pillows with dolls she had a laptop and manga in her magazine compartment. Next to her was Kairi's seat, it had Venezuelan music and other Spanish accents. Kairi and Anna's final seat was Harold; his chair had video games, cheat books and comic books. On the other side of there chairs was Heather, glossy magazines, gossip and such more. The flight would take many hours and they would not reach Transylvania until the day after. Night fell upon the campers many fell asleep the once pair ups from the first season all slept together, Rosaline leaned her head sleeping on DJ's shoulder as Chynna and Euphemia laid there heads on Chris'. Heather laid there but couldn't sleep scanning at her plan in action; she smiled and looked at the guy next to her. Her lip raised in disgust, Georg Listing was his name, and he had long brown hair which disgusted her. She knew he had to go in order to win, she lost to 3rd place in the first season and she had to win this time, thus her sister, with her she was destined a position in the end, it was all up to her sister, blind as a rat she was, her sister. Heathers plan was dark and cynical but best for her. She then went back to sleep.

The next morning when everyone awoke the bathrooms were the biggest things, girls changing clothes and re doing their makeup and hair. Boys changing into a fresh pair of clothes. The last of the line was Euphemia she got in doing her eyeliner and clothes; to her mother she was of a different personality then in reality. She was a Goth much like Gwen but darker. She painted her nails black and then took her engagement ring, Chris and her had discussed this before and he had supplied her with another one, the jewel of a darker complex. She put on fish nets and messed with her hair rushing out. She looked like Onyx from Vampire Kisses number 5: Coffin Club, by Ellen Schreiber, her favorite author. She placed an onyx jewel on one of her teeth, sitting down she waited to arrive at her home, the castle she and many of her ancestors were able to live in, and maybe just maybe her children also. It was then, it was just in her view, and upon the clouds was one of the world's most scary places, her home, The House of Dracula! The plane made a nose dive scaring most of the campers.

"OMG KATIE WERE GONNA DIE," the perky twins hugged each other.

"Ugh their just trying to scare us," ginger said next to his new friend Cody, who seemed to have wet his pants.

"Uh… Chris and I didn't plan this," soon the plane went back to its original order with a safe landing. Chris helped his lady out leaving the campers to fall out on there own. Awaiting the campers was a tall dark woman wearing all black smoking at a camel cigarette. Puffing out some smoke she eyed all the campers, she looked wealthy with the wrinkles of an aging woman.

"Ugh so… were here in Romania! What's the challenge C.C. if you wouldn't mind telling," Chynna asked scanning the environment.

"Euphemia! You told me you were bringing me vampires!!! These are mortals! What were you thinking," the old woman stared at them yelling.

"Ok so… there not vampires but… they will be vampires in a few minutes mom," the newly looking Goth girl pointed out.

_**"Did she just say we were going to become vampires," Chynna looked around.**_

"Your challenge is going to be… BEING VAMPIRES! In the end of the next day we will turn you back. But if you can't handle being a vampire, tell me now and we can easily send you back on that plane, so who's NOT going to do this. Only two hands raised, they were Katie and Sadie.

_**"We like don't want to be vampires, there scary and are all like 'I want to suck your blood MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'"**_

_**"Exactly."**_

The two girls walked back towards the plane and got back in their seats.

"Anybody else," the two hosts waited nobody raised their hand, "alright… this may pinch for just a second, mumsie mind helping me," the old woman dropped her cigarette and grabbed the neck of Gwen.

"Wait how are you guys able to turn us," Gwen asked.

"Oh Euphemia and I are day walkers, were Cold Ones as the twilight fans know us as," then a squeal came from the plane and Katie and Sadie ran out.

"OH MY GOD WE LOVE TWILIGHT! We so want to be turned, TURN US TURN US!"

"Alright," as if on queue the mother and daughter bit Sadie and Gwen. This pattern went on until everyone was bitten, including Chris. "You all have to live off on your own in the woods," the woman added.

"You, McLean boy, come here," the old woman gestured him over and began to talk to him giving him something then looking away, whatever it was he shrugged and walked away.

"So… now goodbye my ducks! We will see those who lives tomorrow," Euphemia waved. She grabbed Chris and walked away into the giant castle.

_**"Ok your probably wondering why we decided to do 'vampires' its just… I've been trying to get Chris to come to Romania for months now and it seemed like a GREAT challenge," she smiled into the camera.**_

_**"OMG I can't believe I am a blood thirsty, vampire right, I am appearing on camera though. Man the RCMP will be all like 'E-scope you are UNDER ARREST!' and I'll be like 'no way I am not arrested," and drink there blood! This is so awesome," the mad carrot head rambled.**_

Night fell upon the campers a few hours later they were let out into the woods Chris smiled knowing that they were alone, and they had the entire night to themselves, they were forever young. She grabbed his hands and pulled him onto a black onyx scooter driving away with all her might. She parked in front of a club showing a skull key to the guard and walking past. Looking for the door saying '_Dead End' _sticking the key in the lock unlocking the door then showing the key to the guard. The guard let her in then blocked the door. She popped her head out of the curtain looking at the guard.

"He's with me. He's new to Romania and has never been to the dungeon, I'm trying to get him initiated," the guard then let Chris pass staring around at what sounds as if a night club. Men were kissing women on any place there was a vein others were dancing on the dance floors others enjoying themselves to a few drinks. "Hey want a Blood Martini I'm so thirsty," she examined him, even as a vampire he was hot. It was then she decided to hide from what she saw. He had white hair, the tips were red his wicked eyes had spotted her she trembled. "Oh shit," she said hiding.

"What are you talking about;" he looked around, "what's wrong?"

"That's Jagger Maxwell. Before I dated you we were going out a bit I promised to have a covenant ceremony with him but on the day I ran away, I wasn't ready to claim myself as someone's for eternity. If you know what's best for your soul, you should hide," the petrified girl tried running inside one of the caves when she noticed Chris' dark black eyes face to face with Jagger's knife-like green and blue ones. She stepped out of the cave grabbing his hand pulling him into her hiding spot but he followed them.

"Well how's everyone's favorite Canadian Couple?"

"Jagger! We were just departing, right Chris?'

"That's insane the night just started come on stay an eternity. I insist," his fangs hung from his mouth, "it's been to long since last time we talked," his eyes went red with bloodlust. "Allow me buy you two a drink."

"No thanks Jagger you don't need to spend money on us," she refused; she learnt accepting a drink was accepting a date and she didn't want to end up in a vampire kiss.

"Well then, let me get a drink," he grabbed the raven beauty queen dipping her body and parting her hair from her neck. She became scared knowing that the dungeon was built on an ancient burial ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," and, as if there was no music everybody turned their attention to the independence rape going on when angered and depressed the model. Chris tapped Jagger on the shoulder, 'HEY DUDE THAT IS NOT COOL," clenching his fist he punched the vampire in the face.

"Hah, that didn't hurt one bit McLean," the vampire cringed "now if you excuse me, me and my, bride, are about to be bonded for eternity. Or should I tell you the OTHER reason why she left Canada!"

"NO JAGGER NO," the girl began to cry.

"I may have lost Marius but now I'm not losing my reason for living, now be a good little vampire and hand the lady to me," suddenly he was surrounded by a dozen vampires he looked around.

"CHRIS HELP ME," it was then Jagger pierced her neck. "CHRIS. McLean help me. I'm nothing without you," she became to cry and fainted her limp body laying in the vengeful vampire's uptight arms. Anger filled his veins he clenched a fist fighting off the vampires then punching Jagger again in the face continuously then in the balls. Tears formed in his eyes grabbing his vampiric maiden running.

"Hey let go of my lady you son of a bitch," the white haired man got up grabbing at her arm.

"There are two things that mean the most to me well actually three! First is Euphemia second is my stubble third thing is my hair gel. Now let go of her you bastard! She has no emotions for you," he kneed the vampire again and ran back to the scooter making sure she was securely tied around him. He turned on the engine and ripped cross the streets but before he left the club he went and had to give his signature line, the one thing he said in Total Drama Action after invading the girl's trailer, "MCLEAN OUT DUDES." He zipped through town and reached the mansion looking around. "Oh god, Euphemia, wake up! Oh god wake up! You're the most important Dudette I have ever met, the best vampiress I have ever loved. DON'T LET MAXWELL GET TO YOU," tears formed in his eyes, the only time he had cried since he was gay with her brother. Suddenly her body began to rustle and she awoke.

"Chris."

"Yes Miss Lin Voitolesku what is it," he stared at her.

"Did you mean what you said back there," she stared into his eyes.

"Every word."

"I love you Chris McLean. You're the most extremely awesome TV host that went from gay to straight."

"We should check on the campers," he said going back towards the plane.

"Oh yea you are SOOOOOOOOOOOO getting laid," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Somewhere else in the small country the swords were camping out when Isabella and Rosaline walked in carrying a deer. The vampiric duo smiled at their meal and then their team throwing the deer down.

"We are woman we bring food," the dark vampire said.

"I'm NOT eating that, it's all, dirty," Heather refused above all to eat it. Shortly backing her up was her older twin sitting next to the hot dreadlock blonde German and the red headed tomboy.

"well this is all we have for tonight so looks like your going to starve my pretty," Delilah crossed her arms her eyes turning red.

"Ok everybody claim a limb, I call one of the legs," Rosaline had taken pride in being team leader for this task since she knew what it was like to live in the forest.

"I call part of the chest," perverted tom called out.

"Other leg," Ginger called.

"I'll take the head," Harold added examining his finger.

"I'm going to drink my own blood, same with Chynna."

"Ditto," the twin added.

"We're so going to be like the Cullen's were not going to eat" Katie and Sadie Squealed.

"I'll take another part of the chest I guess," Duncan shrugged.

"Um I think I'll stick with what Katie and Sadie are doing," DJ pulled back.

"I'll take um that fish you also caught," Cody decided.

"WAIT, when did we catch fish, and if so can I get some" Isabella, newly Bella, asked.

"Oh dude, Georg caught fish," Geoff said grabbing for one, "excellent dude!"

"I guess I'll take a fish also," the silent Gustav added.

"My fish please," Georg smiled.

It took a while but the campers were able to set a fire. Rosaline blew onto her hands and started to heat everyone's demands. Ginger put on her ipod to listen to her music trying to block out the squeals of Katie and Sadie.

"I cannot believe we are VAMPIRES I mean were just like Edward Cullen," Katie squealed along with Sadie, "AND WE HAVE BELLA! OMG Chris put us so in twilight!"

"You know Twilight is SHIT! Plus like even in the book its like 'how many words you can use to describe the guys fucking eyes.' We get it there yellow," Ginger said turning down the volume of her Ipod. She had for a long time protested against Twilight much like Anna.

"Anybody who does NOT like twilight does not deserve to go to the movies," Sadie protested.

"That's what you think!"

"I only like it cause there's a character with my name in it," Rosaline popped into the conversation.

"Same with me," replied Isabella.

"UGH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SOME OF US NEED BEAUTY SLEEP," Heather said rolling her face deep into the pillow.

"Heather's right for once, the sooner we wake up the sooner the challenge is over," Ginger tied up her hair looking for a patch of grass to sleep in.

The next morning the campers dragged themselves back to the mansion losing team had to vote someone off and they couldn't come back. EVER.

"Alright all the swords are here which means pens go vote someone out and we will meet you all here," Chris said as Euphemia handed out antidotes.

"Fortunately you all have bags packed so your all ready to go," Euphemia added leaving them be.

Night struck upon the campers again and joining them at the elimination was the dark haired Immortal, smoking at her cigarette slapping Chris. Apparently they weren't getting along well and it resulted in fights all the swords would notice. The woman hit him in the head messing up his brain.

"Welcome to the elimination round everyone glad to see you are all mortals again. If you are here that means," Euphemia laughed, "well you SUCK. As vampires I mean. Anyways the drill is simple and remember if you leave you cannot come back EVER NEVER EVER EVVVVVVVVVVVVVER!"

"Looks like she took Chris' role," Anna whispered to Izzy.

"Anyways first up is IZZY," the crazy girl jumped up cheering and running for a s'more and into the plane. "Anna," following her friend she ran into the plane. "Kairi," the Latina shimmied her way out of the crowd and danced into the plane.

"Le STOCKING"

"Guess that's me y'all," LeShawna grabbed her stuff and got on the plane.

"Elizabeth," was Chris doing this on purpose he was saying names completely fine but he was messing with them… Euphemia needed to learn. "Nose," Noah shrugged and closed his book getting on the plane.

"JUSTIN," the female yelled smiling the mother staring at her cigarette lighter.

"Ugh, since pretty boy is pretty unconscious," the mother said pointing to Chris on the ground unconscious, "is the name Chuck? Or is it Larry," Euphemia's mother said holding the s'more.

"Larry," he said and walked away. The elimination went on and on it was down to the final two, Ezekiel and Tyler.

"alright this is the last one, if you don't get it well you'll have to buy your own flight ticket home, and you can't come back to the show, EVER," the woman said, she was becoming so much like her fiancé. "TYLER," the jock got up and grabbed the Chocolate, Marshmallow and Graham Cracker sweet running towards the plane.

It had been three days since the campers arrived back on the camp site, the woman sighed laying her head against the glass of the window on her side of the cabin thinking, pondering about the night at the coffin club. She remembered as a little girl she always told her father she would marry a king, even if it was Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Gypsies from Notre Dame De Paris. She pondered why, after she was bitten by Jagger how she couldn't have became his eternally when she remembered, she turned Chris! They were vampiricly married, she smiled, she beat her brother, well of course she did, in the marriage race, and to his ex boyfriend to! Oh what a happy day for her she went into her luggage grabbed her Clopin plushy vampire kissed it and started singing 'Court Of Miracles' one of the few songs her Hunchback sweetheart was able to sing in the movie, she sang another tune after 'Hellfire' oh how she laughed at that song, Claude Frollo was such a pervert when she grabbed her two socks and began to play puppets. It was all well until she heard something.

"Seems somebody is preoccupied with Disney," she turned around gazing up it was her own Alexander Sterling, dressed in black hair gelled he looked like Dracula.

"Ha ha, very funny Chris," she put the socks down; she had gotten to the part where Quasimodo was getting tomatoes thrown at him. She was now wearing a hat close enough to Clopin's she sank her head, nobody was to know about her obsession with this guy it was probably a very childish thing to be doing but she loved doing these antics anyways always cheering on the king of something.

"So I'm guessing Notre Dame Cathedral, I can dress like that," he laughed pointing at the plushy.

"Yes at Notre Dame no to you being Clopin. He is unique," the fan girl put the stuff away. She decided to change the subject, "why are you wearing that?"

"Well my dear Esmeralda you'll see for yourself sooner rather then later," he pushed her on one of the bunks kissing up and down her neck. I don't want to go into detail (even though I already did once) but this is the clean version… for now, so lets say they did it and get this chapter over with.

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS! Long time no post mostly because I was working on the lemon bit for this but then my heart felt unholy so a lemon… some other time ok! I promise… it's M for a reason loves!**

**-G.M.**


End file.
